Set Sail - Bade Prompts' Final Round
by coffee.and.scissors
Summary: For the Final Round of Bade Prompts. The main prompt was "She didn't tell you, did she?" My specific prompt was "set sail." When Tori tells the gang that she has a boat to take out for the weekend, most of the gang is ecstatic. Everyone except Jade. Why is she acting so strange? Even Beck has no idea. What secret is she keeping? Rated T for slightly suggestive ideas.


**For the final round of Bade Prompts! The prompt was "She didn't tell you, did she?" My specific prompt was "set sail." I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully a new story coming soon! Please review!**

* * *

Beck allowed his body to relax further into his mattress, his pillow feeling extremely comfortable beneath his face. He felt his body start to slip into a dream-like state. It was becoming difficult to differentiate what thoughts were dreams and which were real. As he drifted back out of a quick dream, he wondered if he had been sleeping for minutes or seconds. It wouldn't be long now before his body fully relaxed into a deep slumber.

Beck was jolted from his groggy dreamland when his PearPhone buzzed on his nightstand. A groan from beside him signaled that he was not the only one awake. And the other person was not happy. After all, it was...he grabbed his phone and unlocked it... 12:06 at night. Or morning now. Either way, he was irritated with whoever had sent him a message and woke both him and his girlfriend up.

From: Tori

Hey Beck! Sorry it's late. You're probably asleep. My parents rented a boat for the weekend, but my aunt is sick and my mom's going to stay with her. Which means I get to take it for a spin. You and Jade interested?

As Beck prepared to lock his phone and finally get some sleep, a voice beside him mumbled into the pillow. "I don't know who the hell wanted to talk to you in the middle of the night, but if you don't turn that phone off, I'll throw it against the wall." Beck barely had enough energy to smile as he slid his phone safely on to his nightstand and flipped over in bed. He propped himself on his elbows as he stretched over to plant a kiss on the crown of black hair beside him. Jade's black curls spilled over onto his pillow. He remembered the first day he saw her after she chopped off a few inches of her hair. They had been broken up for a few months at that point and he couldn't stop himself from staring. Somehow, her shorter hair made her seem mature. Sexy even. Beck drifted off thinking of the beautiful girl beside him and how lucky he felt to call her his again.

"Who the hell texted you last night?" Jade approached the kitchen area of the RV after exiting the bathroom. Beck was watching the coffee pot finish dripping, but his eye darted towards his girlfriend as she leaned against the counter beside him.

"Tori." That earned a sarcastic laugh. "She said something about having a boat to take out this weekend. It sounds fun though. It's supposed to be really warm and we haven't been out on the water in a while." Beck slid a mug full of coffee towards Jade and poured another cup for himself.

Jade seemed extremely interested in the chip on her coffee mug. She offered a vague "oh" before disappearing back to the bathroom. _That was weird._ Usually she had more to say. With a shrug of his shoulders, Beck went to his closet to get dressed for school.

When Jade reappeared, ready to get to school on this sunny Friday, Beck attempted to win her over with a half-smile. She pretended not to notice. _I'm not gonna ask what I did wrong. I'd rather figure it out for myself._ Beck thought to himself, deciding that it was safer to keep things to himself for now. "You okay?" He pressed lightly, wanting to gauge Jade's mood.

"Fine." She slung her messenger bag over her shoulders. "I just have a headache." She covered.

"You probably need some more caffeine. Do you want to stop by that café on the way to school?"

"I'm okay. I'll just pick something up from the Grub Truck."

Beck pressed on, feeling bad that she was suffering. She wasn't quite acting herself. "Are you sure babe? It's no trou-"

"Beck!" Jade barked. She sighed and lowered her voice. "I said I'm fine, okay? I just didn't sleep well because _someone_ decided to text you in the middle of the night. Just drop it already." The fact that her voice was so soft after her little outburst continued to worry Beck.

"How are you gonna drive a boat when you don't even have your driver's license?" André questioned as Beck and Jade approached the group.

"Well..." Tori drew the word out. "I was thinking you and Beck could drive." André shook his head with a smile.

"I don't know about Beck, but I guess I can be your captain." Andre's response made Cat giggle.

"It'll be great!" Tori began. "We can get some take-out from Nozu and bring it with us tonight. Just imagine having dinner as the waves rock the boat. Some relaxation time sounds perfect tonight!"

"But-" Cat was cut off by Jade.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?" The confused redhead cocked an eyebrow. Jade reached out to grab the purple giraffe out of Cat's arms. Everyone watched as Jade tossed the stuffed animal across the hallway.

"Oh no, looks like you better go get Mr. Purple. He's on the run!" Jade pointed in the direction of the toy.

Cat gasped and scurried away quickly as the animal was kicked around the corner of the hallway. "Mr. Purple! Stop right now Mister!"

"Anyways..." Tori brought the conversation back to their small circle. She continued to ramble on about how great the night on the boat would be. Jade impatiently checked the time, ready to escape to her first class.

When it was time for lunch, Beck didn't find Jade in her usual spot where she waited for him. A bit perplexed, he headed to the Grub Truck to pick up some lunch. He had texted Jade to see if she was coming, but when she didn't respond, he decided that was the "go-ahead" to get lunch without her. After sneaking his way to the front of the line, Beck slipped Festus his money and ordered his meal. Snatching the tray with his tacos, he searched for his friends near their usual table. Seeing Cat, he decided that now was his chance to figure out what he could have done wrong.

"Cat!" He called as he approached.

"Hi Beck!" Cat spoke from behind her stuffed animal, waving his little paw. She giggled before peeking around the plush giraffe. "Mr. Purple, you're so inappropriate."

"Cat, can I ask you something?" Beck bit into the crunchy shell of his taco.

Cat set her giraffe down, suddenly becoming serious - for Cat anyways. "Sure."

"What's up with Jade? I told her about the boat this morning and she's been weird ever since. She said she just had a headache, but I don't believe her. She's been avoiding me all day."

Tori and André were going over what kind of sushi to order from Nozu while Robbie mumbled to Rex. Beck focused on Cat who looked nervous under the pressure.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Cat pet her giraffe to calm her nerves. "Jade's in a play tonight."

"What?" Beck asked. This caught the attention of the rest of the gang.

"I said Jade's in a play tonight. I'm not sure why she doesn't want us to know."

Tori popped in. "Oh yeah. She told us when she got the part a few month ago. I completely forgot." She paused, a pensive look on her face. "But why didn't she tell Beck?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure that out later. The boat will have to wait until tomorrow." As Beck finished his statement, Jade entered the Asphalt Cafe.

Jade looked at her reflection in the mirror. She pushed a curl back to examine the microphone taped to her face. Letting out a deep sigh, she uncrossed her legs and smoothed out the wrinkles in her navy blue pencil skirt. After school, she had lied to Beck about why she wasn't going home. She said that she was staying after to work on a project and he seemed to have bought the excuse. She was going to tell him about her play, but she just...didn't. She let out yet another sigh, trying to relax before her performance. The play was about a flight attendant who finds her long-lost sister in an airport bathroom. Jade, of course, was the lead role of flight attendant Miranda White. The only thing that would make the night perfect was to have her boyfriend see her play the lead.

"Okay everybody, we're on in five!" Jade's teacher announced, darting around backstage.

Jade stood up and prepared to deliver her opening lines.

When Jade stood in her spot on stage and watched the curtain slowly raise above her head, she almost gasped at who she saw sitting in the audience. She quickly snapped back into character and maintain composure throughout the play. As she delivered her last line and the curtain slid down slowly, she had to control herself from bolting out from backstage and running into the row of seats. Her teacher congratulated the cast and crew and ushered them towards the doors that led out to the audience. Jade held her head high and walked out as if she was unphased. She pushed past a few people to see a guy in the front row. He was holding a bouquet of deep red roses. His suspenders that hung by his sides and hair that he had pushed out of his eyes made her swoon. Not that she'd ever let on in front of anyone. His crooked smile made her knees weak.

"Nice outfit." He teased, holding out the bouquet. Jade took the cellophane wrapped flowers and set them on an empty seat before walking into Beck's arms. He kissed her cheek before she pulled away and pecked his lips. "All this and all I get's a little peck?"

"I don't want to turn your lips red." She pointed to her red lipstick. Jade turned to her friends, thanking them for attending before turning back to Beck. His hands held her waist.

"You were amazing." Jade smiled at him.

"How'd you know?" Jade asked suddenly.

"Cat." Jade should've known.

The gang climbed onto the Vega's rented boat early that next afternoon. They brought sushi in from Nozu and cans of lemonade in a cooler. As the hours wore one, Beck found himself towards the back of the boat with Jade. In her studded black bikini, he found it a bit hard to resist at times.

"So," He popped a california roll into his mouth, chewing before continuing his thought, "why didn't you tell me about the play?"

Jade looked away from him and out towards the water. When she felt his hand rub her arm encouragingly, she looked him in the eye and let out a tension-filled sigh. She noticed the slight stubble growing on his face. She had to admit that she liked it. As he studied her face, he saw the hair around her ears curling from their quick dip in the water. No one knew that Jade's hair was naturally curly. More so than the usual curls she wore it in. When she let it air dry after a shower, it tended to become a bit unruly. Especially if she fell asleep on it. Beck was currently admiring the rare sight of Jade's hair pulled back in a ponytail, exposing every inch of her pretty face. Her voice pulled him out of his trance. "I was going to tell you. Yesterday morning actually. I auditioned for the play while we were broken up so it never really came up. I was ready to let you know but you seemed so excited about this stupid boat that I-" She pause as Beck brought his hand to her cheek. She wanted him to be happy.

"Babe, I'm you're number one supporter. Your biggest fan. I want to be in the audience for every play you're ever in. And I know you'd do the same for me." His half-smile spread across his face again. "Even if you hate the play and think it's poorly written. But next time, just tell me."


End file.
